HackDeception Continuous Chaos
by Marth12
Summary: Leer goes inside new version of the world mmorpg to discover it's secrets
1. beginning

.Hack//Deception  
  
chapter 1 : //beginning  
  
" Hey wake up kid, we are almost there."  
  
" Oh, sorry mom. I kind of dozed off there"  
  
"honey, lately you haven't seemed the same, I am concerned that you aren't very happy about this move"  
  
" no mom, it is ok. I mean, good thing that it is still summer vacation, not like I'll have to start school when we get there. Besides, it isn't like I left behind any friends."  
  
"I think you will like New York more than Virginia, anyways. There is so much to do"  
  
"yeah, sure mom. Look, I'm sick of you always saying that. I'm coping fine just stop rubbing it in"  
  
"sigh.."  
  
The car pulled in to a driveway of a small blue house. It was a cozy seeming place but not fit for Leer. He was used to a peaceful life on the beach. Now things seemed so busy. "I have a surprise for you" said his mom. Some men opened up their moving van and pulled out a brand new computer. "It's for you!" she said happily. All the kids have computers, you can talk to your new friends. I have made the arrangements so we just need help hooking it all up. Luckily I know some people that live a couple blocks down that manufacture computer stuff, so you can walk over and ask them about it."  
  
"Yeah sure" said Leer.  
  
"The address is 32 Sycamore."  
  
"Yeah I saw it when we came" Leer said. He walked off with no intention to ask complete strangers for help on setting up a computer he didn't even want. He would just wander around and then return saying that there was no one there. All of the houses in his area were small like his, but down further he could see taller houses. As he was walking, the bright Summer sun beaming on his dirty blonde hair and tan face made him thirsty. He decided to stop at the nearest convenient store and get a coke. He passed one soon enough and casually walked in. Immediately Leer noticed a girl who looked to be a couple of years older than him, maybe. She had highlighted brown hair and light blue eyes. He found himself staring at her for a while, not caring if she noticed. She looked up at him and he quickly turned away and bumped right in to some older boy. "Hey dumbass, watch where you're going 6th grader. "Actually, I'm going in to 8th grade" said Leer coolly. He knew people like this all too well. Comebacks never got anywhere with them. "Oh so you are a midget" he said. This grabbed the girl's attention and she walked over slowly. Leer then lost all self control in an attempt to get back at this random person who was insulting him. He quickly noticed that the teen was overweight slightly and blurted "what are you just offended that you can't have all the store's food to yourself"  
  
The girl snickered slightly, but Leer couldn't tell if she approved of him or not.  
  
"Shortsh*t" said the guy. Leer never swore, but he wasn't thinking now "fatass, why are you even here, it's not like they sell calories." "C'mon Julie, we'll **** him up later." He grabbed the girls hand and they walked out of the store. No way they are going out, thought Leer. He had never really considered himself short, but 4foot 7 at age 13 wasn't too impressive. Leer walked out of the store, forgetting to buy anything. He walked nowhere in particular, just thinking about that girl who is called Julie. Maybe she thought he was cool and funny. Or maybe that he was a loser. He looked up and noticed the number 32 on a big house. "I think I'm on Sycamore" Leer said outloud. "I guess I'll do it for mom" He walked up and knocked on the door. A kid answered. He had black hair and thick glasses. "I'm not interested" he said. Well, at least I'm not the only outcast here, thought Leer. "I was wondering if you could help me set up my computer" he said. "My mom knows you family or something, we just moved and stuff.." "Oh, miss Karen! She went to highschool with my dad, yeah he said she was moving here. "Miss Karen??" said Leer. "You sure know a lot about her." "Come on in, friend. My name is Jonathan." He held out his hand. "I'm Leer" he responded and walked in, ignoring the handshake gesture. "That is a cool name, I would kill for it.. Hey wanna see something cool?" asked Johnathan. "My dad is part of a game developing team. Remember that game called "The World" that was big like 30 years ago?" "I remember that it was unstable and shutdown eventually." said Leer, hoping to offend Jonathan. "Well my dad made a revised version, called " Journey for Power" It is very similar to the world and has great new features" Jonathan spat out. "Don't care" said Leer. "Games are for losers." "You won't think so when I show you this" said Johnathan. "Here, I will give you a complimentary copy, come on up to my room and we can get you started." Leer felt like walking out, but his curiosity lead him to this new game . Maybe it would be worth his time, or his life.. 


	2. registration

Chapter 2 //registration  
  
"Welcome to my fortress!" Jonathan said, opening his door to reveal a large room. The walls were filled with books on everything you could think of, but mostly techie stuff. Leer walked in, scoping the place out trying not to look too impressed. There was a closet at the other end with a sign that said "THE ROOM" Leer began to think about what could be in there, and immediately stopped when something dirty came to his mind. In his daze, Jonathan had already entered THE ROOM and Leer raced to go in too. Jonathan was wearing what looked like a bicycle helmet, it was strapped to his head pretty tight, though. "Put one on" said Jonathan, holding out his spare helmet to Leer. "Nothing to lose" Leer mumbled and put it on. "There, now that we look like imbeciles." said Leer. Jonathan wasn't listening. He was busy plugging in some cord in the back of THE ROOM and turning switches. "Don't we need a monitor to see" said Leer. "Ahahahaha!" Jonathan sneered. "As long as you keep your eyes closed, the vision will be sent straight to your mind thanks to the wavecaps that we are wearing." He handed Leer some sunglasses. "The most important thing is too keep your eyes closed, you really are in for a treat, Leer!!"  
  
"Welcome to journey for power" said a machine sounding voice. "Please respond to all of my questions briefly, and your character as well as class will be determined." "I can talk to you" said Leer in astonishment "Please wait until I have asked you to speak." It replied. Now, please state your first name followed by age. "Leer, 13" "Thank you, now please name your father or mother by their first name, and the region you live in" "Karen, New York, USA" "Thank you, now please state your favorite pastime" "Umm, music" "Thank you, now please state your favorite type of music" "Music with words ruin it, as long as it is upbeat I like it" "Thank you, now please state your personality" Leer decided to now begin lying in order to seem tougher and cooler. "Tall, dark, and handsome, the friendly football team star, who always enjoys being with the ladies!" The questions and went on for about 20 minutes, and then: "Congratulations, you control the legendary weapon, the waveblade! Your selected username is Kindle, enjoy the game and start your quest now"  
  
Kindle arrived in an old-style town, with wooden houses and shops. There were all kinds of people roaming the streets, each with a unique look. He took a step. Amazing, he thought. I just think about walking and I do it, but does that mean I could do anything even fly! Kindle tried to think about flying, but didn't move at all. "Guess the waves can only recreate what I can normally do. Someone in a metal suit came up to Kindle. "Come on, we don't need dwarves in this game!" he snickered and walked away. "What" screamed Kindle. He ran to a nearby water fountain and checked his reflection. He was almost the exact height as himself in real life! His blonde hair was now brown and spiky at the sides. His eyes were the same green and clothes weren't too bad either ( baggy brown pants, a red jacket) But why did he have to be short! He told the computer that he was tall! He sat down on the ground, watching the people go by. That is when he noticed something on his left hip. There was some kind of pouch with a stick in it or something. He pulled it out. One side of his "stick" was a semi-short but sharp blade. Moving up there were indents for his hand or hands to perfectly grip this weapon. On the other side was some kind of magical rod or something. In real life, Leer was not in to this kind of stuff. It did appeal to him, though and brightened him up. He took a couple of practice swings, and was surprised at his skill with the sword. This made a bunch of people gather around him in awe. "What kind of blade is that" said a cute girl "I think it is called a waveblade" Kindle responded. The crowd stared at him, "try it out!" said someone. "We're gong to an area soon, wanna come with?" "Sure if I knew what the Hell an area was" said Kindle. The thought just occurred to him that he didn't know who Jonathan was in this game. But still, he wanted to go and have fun. "Sure, I'll go!" "Okay, you do sound like a newbie though. I'll show you the ropes!" Kindle pushed past the crowd and joined his new friend. He was tough looking, from his upper body strength to the glow in his cold, grey eyes. But friendly enough for Kindle. "What is your name" Kindle asked. "My name is Leer, but in this game I am called Kindle." "Call me Quall" he replied. He was wearing what looked like leather brown gloves with spikes at the knuckles. "My class is duelist, I use my fists for a quick defeat of enemies." "Cool" said Kindle. I think that I'm ready to fight now!" "No you aren't" said Quall. "You don't even know about your Waveblade's abilities. But let's go anyways!" 


	3. battling

Chapter 3 - //battling  
  
"So where should I start" said Quall, not being the most skilled player himself. Quall wasn't wearing a shirt and had a log scar across his chest. Kindle wondered if he got that in a battle or started looking like that. His orange pants looked a little strange in such an old fashioned setting. The "town" that Kindle was in reminded him of the old west towns in classic films. There were a series of roads with all different shops lined up on the side. The water fountain was in the middle of it all. "You want to battle right, so I'll teach you about area warping." Decided Quall. Kindle didn't really know this guy, but developed a trust for his new friend in such a strange world. "My dad used to play "The World" obsessively, you know. He was a real deity in the game." Kindle said looking at the sky. "He would play day and night, only coming off the game for meals and work. Soon he was laid off for always being late and didn't seek new work. Finally my mom and I left him and moved to Virginia. We never heard from him after that." Quall wasn't used to sympathizing with other people, and didn't know what to say. "Look, I'm here to teach you to play, and don't give two ****s about your family."  
  
"You use a set of keywords to warp at a chaos gate. The gates are a big blue circle in every root town. A root town is where you are now, when creating new data you are randomly sent to a root town. Now for the keywords, when at the chaos gate, a small key board will pop up for you to type on. You can spell any English words that you know, and combine three. You will then be sent to a field where you can battle, enter dungeons, get treasure and stuff." "Too much info" said Kindle in confusion. "Just take me there, I'm a fast learner." The team approached the blue circle in the southernmost part of town. "Oh, let's exchange member addresses" said Quall. This way we can call each other when we want to travel together. Just think about giving me your address, the game simulator will do the rest." Kindle did as he was told, and felt a buzzing in his pocket. He took out what looked to be a cell phone, but the only button said "Quall" "Dial that when you need me" said Quall as he approached to keyboard. The first keyword you type determines the enemy level. Generally, the earlier in the alphabet the first letter, the weaker the enemies. The other two keywords have less important functions." "Got it" said Kindle. "So lets start our password with the keyword : Brisk. Quall typed the word in, and two other random words. The shiny blue circle, a little taller than Kindle, began to glow and became transparent. Quall grabbed Kindle's hand and the two charged in to the portal.  
  
They arrived in a circular area with just grass and nothing more. "We got a crap area. No treasure, but a good beginner spot. There are enemies roaming the area, so take your pick!" "Wait a sec how do I battle" Kindle asked. "Just hit it with your blade or whatever it is." Answered Quall. "Something is coming! A white tigerfang! Show your stuff, Kindle!" "I'm not ready, can't you show me, where is the enemy!" blurted Kindle. In a panic, Kindle turned around to see a giant, white tiger with sabertooth fangs going right for him. He instinctively turned and ran. "What the hell are you doing, wuss! Turn and beat the **** out of it!" Quall exploded. Kindle then realized he was running from something not real. If he couldn't be brave in a game, how would he fare in real life? He turned again and went for the tiger head on, not minding it's blood stained teeth. He reached for his wave blade and drew it. The two closed in. Kindle found that it was harder to concentrate in the heat of battle, and tested all of his mental strength. "Shhhhhhrahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kindle slammed his blade in to the white tigerfang so hard that he was thrown back from the impact. That had taken it's toll on Kindle as he could feel the tiger had gotten a hit in on him too. That cell pone thingie was ringing again. He looked at it to discover his HP read 13/85. Then he looked in horror as the tiger got up and roared an earthshaking howl. "You damn moron, you hit it with the wand part of your blade, it did practically no damage at all!" Kite looked down to see the he was holding his blade with the wand part facing forward. "Oh, come on!" Kindle shouted. As he tried to turn it around, the tiger came back for revenge and knocked the waveblade out of his hands. "Run!!!!" screamed Quall hysterically. I can't heal you, you will get a game over and your character data will be gone since you haven't saved!!" Kindle scrambled to pick up his blade, and was rammed hard in the side by the white tiger. It was really angry now. Kindle noticed that as he got hit, a jolt of small pain was sent through his body, or maybe it was a simulation. Regardless, he had to get out. He got to his feet and ran as quickly as he could away from the beast. Obviously, the tiger outmatched his speed and ran to the front of him. Kindle turned the other way, not caring how senseless it was. He did not want to feel that pain again. Unfortunately, he tripped over a stump and fell flat on his face. The tiger jumped over the stump to get Kindle for good when something grabbed its' tail and pulled it back. It was Quall. The skilled duelist smashed his fist in to the side of the unlucky tiger's head. He then mercilessly chased after and beat on the tiger with a flurry of fast, graceful punches until it fell and vanished. Kindle stood himself up in awe of Quall's ability. "Good job, Quall!" cheered Kindle. "Yeah well, no offense, But you suck!" responded Quall jokingly. 


	4. data bug

Chapter 4 // databug  
  
"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad" protested Kindle, relieved that he was intact. "You are just like any other noob, I guess I thought your weapon made you different." Replied Quall, not making eye contact with Kindle. Kindle began to feel ashamed that he had let Quall down. This game was harder than it seemed, he was panting in the real world because of the stress the fighting had taken on him. "Well, I'll see you later Kindle. I suggest that you go save now before it is too late." "Wait!" shouted Kindle. "Give me one more chance! I can do it now, I just know I can now. Before was the past, I have the hang of it now. Besides, didn't you say something about a dungeon? I'll test myself there!!" Quall stopped. He could see a staircase leading underground up ahead. There was treasure up there that he could get. But the real prize was in Kindle and that waveblade. The dungeon would be way too hard for Kindle to take on and he would surely perish, as long as he didn't heal. "We will go under two conditions!" barked Quall. "One, I open every treasure chest, and two, If you happen to die I will acquire your waveblade." "Sure" said Kindle without hesitation. He would do anything to clear his wimp status. "Then off to the dungeon!" announced Quall  
  
The two walked down the spiral steps in to floor 1 of the dungeon There was a buildup of moss climbing up the wet, stone walls. "This dungeon probably has two floors." Said Quall as they advanced in to the next room. There were two white tiger-fangs were curled up on the floor. "Perfect" thought Quall. "Now the kid can get crushed and I'll have that weapon for me." He didn't have anything against Kindle, but knew he would last long in this game. So he figured he should honor the boy by using the weapon he once held. "You take 'em" said Quall. "What the heck are you talking about!" protested Kindle. "I couldn't even beat one!" "You said that you wanted to prove your damn self so do it! NOW!" Even though Kindle didn't have to listen, he was used to doing as he was told when it was harsh, so he creeped up to the tigers. They were sleeping soundly. Ok" whispered Kindle. "Now is my chance for an attack!" He drew his blade and made a sharp stab directly in to one of the tiger's chests. It howled and leaped up, awakening the other one. Kindle jumped back, but knew running wasn't going to cut it this time, or maybe it would. He ran in to the startled tigers and swiftly slashed them a couple of times, and then ran to the corner of the room. He couldn't believe he had gotten away with this new tactic. He took the opportunity to run in for a couple more swipes, being sure to hit with the blade side this time. Virtual cuts and bruised started showing on the tiger's bodies, and Kindle knew it was a winning battle. Quall stood there in shock. A minute ago he couldn't even hold his weapon and now he was playing like a pro. Maybe this kid did have potential, and maybe the weapon was best left to him. But there was only one way to find out. "Kindle, heads up!" said Quall. I am going to use a spell that increases attack and speed of someone dramatically." "Thanks, Quall but I can manage" said Kindle. "Who said I was using it on you" Quall replied with a smile.  
  
In Kindle's terror, Quall tossed the item in the air to be used on the tigers. They now got up with a bloodthirsty look towards Kindle. Then they charged Kindle head on. He jumped to the side but was brushed away by the tigerfang he had struck first. He fell, but got right up and kept running. He needed to think fast. He noticed a torch with a burning flame on the wall. That's the best I got, he figured and swiped his wand side through the flame. Now it was on fire but the tigers still charged him. He pointed the staff between the two and focused ad hard as he could on the flame. He didn't know why or how he was doing all of this, but he knew it was going to work, somehow. Once he felt he had control of the flame he let get of his concentration and from his wand shot an explosion of flame. Him and Quall were sent flying back in to the wall and all they could see around them was fire. "What in the **** did you do!" screamed Quall. "Its game over for us both now!  
  
Kindle just kept repeating how sorry he was until the flames started to die down. "What sucked all of it up!" shouted Quall. Kindle was looking but couldn't see anything at all. He did hear a loud stomping noise, however and it was getting very close. "I don't like this Quall!" shouted Kindle. "It comes!" he yelled back. Kindle turned around to see a 20 foot high glowing skeleton. With flashing lights and blotches all over it's body. Blood was clinging to its' every limb, and Kindle felt like he would be sick. "Holy Crap" yelled Quall. "A databug!" "H. h.. how do we kill it" Kindle forced out. "We don't" 


	5. escape

Chapter 5// escape  
  
"It wouldn't be in a game if we can't defeat it" said Kindle, shaking so much that he couldn't stand. "Well there is a way to kill the thing, but it involves draining it's data and rewriting it." Quall said with his eyes locked on the monster. "We however do not have access to that power. The Gamemaster, Saiwroth, is the only one can debug a databug." "So it is just like suicide. that is not fair! It is a game!" shrieked Kindle. The databug had now noticed the two fighters and begin to advance on them. "The extreme magic power from a low level weapon must have glitched the game and brought this thing out." Quall continued. "So basically, it's my fault. Well I can take care of it anyways so stand back!" Kindle yelled. He began to imagine the fire on the tip of his waveblade again. He thought of how it had felt to have the fire before. He imagined that it was there, and then released the energy again.  
  
This time the explosion was much more immense. In real life Leer fell out of his chair from the simulated momentum. Now there was smoke everywhere, and what seemed to be endless black holes in random spots. Quall was lying down next to him, with little signs of getting up. Kindle's cellphone was shaking, so he knew the blast had knocked him around too. He checked it. He only had 3 HP left!Just great. It was gam over for him and he would be gone. "Gate out now!" called Quall. He was obviously in pain to even talk, even if it was just a game. "Think about escaping back to the root town and you will get there. Before the databug gets us and we will lose for sure. That stunt you pulled inflicted paralysis from my back down, so I can't leave until it wears off. Worst case scenario I get a game over and lose an hour of my time. But you should leave now! Damnit, don't play hero. It's just a game." "Yeah, sure Quall. Sorry about what I did to you. I mean wasting your time and all" "Well I've got some apologies too, so get out before I start rambling." Kindle took the orders and escaped into the root town.  
  
As soon as he got there, a new character with long and spiky blue hair was waiting. He had lightning tattoos around his face and was dressed in blue robes. "Hello Leer, or Kindle as you are called." He said. "Jonathan!" said Kindle, ready to pour the details on what had happened. "Here, I am Saiwroth, the gamemaster!" Jonathan announced. "Well anyways, my friend Quall and I found the pl." "I know all about what happened. You somehow glitched the dungeon with an extremely high level spell and released a databug, and then proceeded to do it again to corrupt the whole area!" "Oh.." Kindle said, wondering what his fate would be. "This is just a pre-release. Imagine what would happen if someone found out about this and shutdown the production. Only about 50,000 people have the game now!" "But what about Quall!" "This is the bad part. I have determined that while databugs can no longer perform datadrain, the one that you released used another way to immobilize your friend. We saw footage of the databug strangling Quall and then putting those purple data wasters all around him. Quall was then absorbed in to the body, but did not suffer a game over. "So he is trapped in that databug!" Kindle concluded in horror. "The databug is trapped in him as well" said Saiwroth sadly. Quall in real life is breathing and fine, but seems to have nothing on his mind so far as paying "The World." He lives by himself and has no family, conveniently for us. So until we straighten this out we will act as nothing happened." "But Quall is in trouble. You can't just twiddle your thumbs in the hopes that he will get better." "Of course not!" said a frustrated Saiwroth. "We will begin action immediately. The proper thing to do would be deleting your character data, but you could prove useful in our investigation. I thought that in the trial version I had cleared all databugs, but it appears some got away. I have what you need to clean out the trash. The ability to datadrain! There is still much to explain, so hold all of your questions until later. Much of this game is modeled after "The World" including the graphic design. That is how databugs may have been transferred here. There are three bosses that you may challenge in order to be hailed "Quest complete" We put our strongest data in to these bosses. You will need to drain and collect data of these powers to gain the strength to beata databug and separate it from Quall. Basically you have to play the game. If you are wondering why I could tell all of this, I was monitering you on your quest with Quall. "Whoa,whoa,whoa!" Kindle halted. "I am all for saving Quall, but I can't "data-drain". I'm not the most graceful player either, and, and I don't want my mind sucked out. But... it is my fault that an innocent guy had his mind snatched, and I can't just leave him there. So teach me datadrain!" "I knew you would say that" said Saiwroth. I noticed that you were able to do a scorch thrower attack , the strongest fire move in this game, with 10 times the power. The interesting thing is that you had nothing equipped to do it. First you used the visual of the fire from the dungeon and then you did it without even having anything there. If you concentrate hard enough, you may be able to data drain in this manner as well. Of course there are no guarantees." Kindle knew that this was going to be life-threatening. He couldn't even imagine how tough it would be to suck the data out of a monster by just concentrating. But he also knew that he had an ability to do something that none other could. Possibly fate had chosen him to save his friend and possible many others. Or maybe he had a big ego and was in way over his big head. 


	6. planning

Chapter 6  
  
"Ok, now time to log out, umm I wanna log out, computer.." said Kindle.  
  
"Thank you for playing, please come back soon!" said the voice he remembered from registration. "It is now safe to take off your game helmet." Kindle (who was now back to Leer) removed the helmet from his head and immediately doubled over. He was overwhelmed by the intensity of the game and couldn't take reality. "Come on weakling, it isn't that bad." It was Jonathan. He too, had logged out. "We have a lot to discuss, wouldn't you agree?" said Jonathan.  
  
"Yeah, how come you never told me that you were the gamemaster guy anyways, you are just a kid." Said Leer, still adjusting.  
  
"This project is still in development, so my dad trusts me with overseeing the operation. That is why I need you to keep this whole thing under wraps for a while. Now you are going to need to practice the data drain ability. That is the most deadly move in the entire game, and you need to be in top mental condition to perform it without actually knowing the skill through means of weapons. I mean it, too."  
  
"Okay, I think I get it, let me try to recap" said Leer. "I need to beat this big event in the game and data drain all of the big bad guys and all that. Then I can save Quall, right? I will be honest; I don't really like the game. The strain on my mind is much, but I will save Quall. Maybe you could tell me about the event I need to complete." Leer walked out of the closet room and in to the book filled bedroom.  
  
"Have a seat, Leer" said Jonathan gesturing towards a comfortable looking chair by a desk. Leer walked over and sat down. "Ok, I am sure that you have realized that there are so many keyword possibilities that you probably will never run in to other characters, right?" Leer nodded his head. "Well instead of using a message board we have a public keyword board. The gamemaster (me) lists boards that have rare items or cool features. This is a great way besides the root town that you were assigned to meet new players. Oh, I guess root towns need to be explained, too. You start in a root town A. Some people will be in a different root town A than yours (like A1, or A2) to make room for more players. Right now everyone is in A1 though. Back on point, the public keyword board has quest keywords. These will help you on your quest to defeat the triangle of death, as I call it. I won't spoil the story for you, though so you can explore on your own."  
  
"I don't care about your damn stories, just let me save Quall and get out of this stupid game!" Leer shouted. He covered his mouth. That was two times he swore in the same day. "Sorry" he said, ashamed.  
  
"I understand your dilemma" said Jonathan. But I think letting you figure out on your own will be the best for you. I will tell you this though, anyone able to defeat the triangle of death earns the data drain, the ability to suck and rewrite data from any monster. This is a very rare and useful skill. Of course, we have removed the ability to attack other players in this game, so no data draining your comrades! For our plan to succeed, there are two things that need to be done correctly. First, you will have to train yourself to use data drain. Secondly, you will need to drain all three members of the trideath. This could allow you to rewrite the data in to something capable of drawing Quall from that databug and killing it off." "Well, I guess I will just have to try to learn data drain somehow. From now on, that is my top priority!" Leer said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Excellent!" said Jonathan.  
  
"My mom got me a computer, so maybe you could give me what I need and I can play over there.  
  
"I'm not sure if it has enough power to run Journey for Power." Jonathan responded in deep thought. Just then the phone rang. Jonathan answered. "Sade computer company" he said. "Uh huh, uh huh. Yeah, he's here. He got a new computer game from me. Yeah.. I know. My dad says hi, he is just too busy to talk.... Ok, yeah. Well, I'll send him home. Nice talking to you. Bye now...." Beep.  
  
"My mom" said Leer, picking up his copy of Journey for Power.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow maybe?" asked Jonathan. Leer wasn't the type to hang around with people of Jonathan's sort, but did feel bad about getting him in over his head.  
  
"If I can", replied Leer and walked down the stairs and out the door. It was approaching 6 o'clock, he guessed. He looked down at his game. It was in a box that probably contained that helmet he needed. During registration he had chosen the password Virginia1212, so he would be able to log on at his house hopefully. The dry August air reminded him that school was approaching. Leer broke in to a light jog for no real reason. He passed the convenience store and remembered that girl, Julie. "If I didn't have to play that game I could concentrate on important things like her" he thought. Leer then realized how selfish he was being. He had put someone in a state where they couldn't think for themselves anymore, and was worried about a girl that he didn't know. Leer jogged the rest of his way back to the little house, and went inside. This was his fist time in the place, and took a moment to scope it out. There was a small kitchen which connected to a living room and dining room on either side. There was also a bedroom and bathroom coming out from the living room. The upstairs he was told was his room. "Hey, Leer. Where were you! I guess you and Jonathan are friends, huh?"  
  
"Don't count on it", Leer muttered. "So, did you figure out how to set up your new computer" she asked. Leer realized that he hadn't even done what he had set out to. He completely forgot about asking Jonathan. "Umm, mom?" he asked bashfully. "Could I possibly make a return trip?" 


	7. data drain

Chapter 7: // Data drain  
  
Leer ran upstairs to his room and saw that his computer was partially set up. His mom tried really hard to do that for him. But, after reading the box on his game and checking his computer quickly, he realized that the computer was nowhere near strong enough to handle "Journey for Power". He sighed and flopped down on his twin sized bed. His room looked more like an attic, with dim lighting and wooden floors, but he liked it that way. All he could think about was the game. It suddenly occurred to him that he was being just like his father. Obsessing over almost the exact same game. His father wasn't exactly a role model to him, but he did have some fond memories of his dad showing him the computer and trying to set up an account for him. But he realized why mom had left him, he was a no-name, a bum. His parents died long before Leer was born. They were both heavy alcoholics, from what Leer had learned. He was a loser with no family and no life, just living to play a game. Leer threw his pillow down in anger. He was probably still playing right now, with no regards to anything. He looked at the game box again. "No!" he said. "I won't let anyone get lost in a game like my dad! I will learn the data drain!" He flopped down on his bed again. "drain a monster and rewrite the data.. The power is in the blade....."  
  
He awoke and ran downstairs. 6 in the morning! He had fallen asleep so early! "You were really upset last night" said his mom entering the room. "You were yelling about drainage or something. And you kept saying that a wave is the key or I don't know. But you sure were weird!"  
  
"Oh, mom sorry but I have to go over to Jonathan's"  
  
"Ok, fine. Give me a half an hour and we will go. Just promise you won't play too many games. You know what it can do to you" she said pointing at him sternly."  
  
"Sure but maybe I will just walk over this time." Leer responded pounding up the stairs. "I gotta do that data drain, I think I had a dream last night about using it, I gotta get it off my mind!" He ran to his dresser and changed in to jeans and a red t-shirt. He grabbed his game and ran out the house. "It will take too long if I go around" he said. "So I will cut through some houses." Leer swiftly hopped his back fence and ran to the next street. There were some people watching him on a porch. They were pointing and laughing. Leer didn't care. He hopped over the next fence over and closed in on Jonathan's house. He ran up and knocked on the door. Jonathan answered right away, like he was waiting. "I knew you would come. Come on upstairs, the situation has worsened." Leer followed him. He had sub-consciously known that he needed to come right away. How, he didn't know. " A databug is in the root town!"  
  
"Well go and get it!" yelled Leer.  
  
"That is the exact problem; someone has hacked in to my member address and taken over my game character, which is the databug!"  
  
"So Saiwroth is attacking the root town?  
  
"Exactly, reports of game overs are flooding the game, but no one has met the fate of Quall, you must hurry!"  
  
Leer bolted in to the closet of Jonathan's bedroom and strapped on his helmet.  
  
"Now!" yelled Jonathan. "Close your eyes!"  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kindle was in the root town. But it wasn't so familiar anymore.His root town was filled with screaming and running people. Everyone was logging out in every direction. There were all running from the weapons shop, so Kindle decided that he should start there. He pushed past the screaming people to the weapon shop. On the side of it was a dark alley. Kindle gulped and walked down it. In front of him stood a seemingly lifeless Saiwroth with the data blotches just like from the other data bug that he encountered. "So who do you think you are, hacking in to my friend's body and wreaking havoc!" Kindle announced. He was trying to sound like a hero, and it was working. People were starting to stop their running, and focus on this mysterious boy who was going to take on what they were running from. "Your time ends he.." With that the databug destroyed the weapon shop with a giant explosion that sent everyone in to chaos again, including Kindle. He cowered on the ground, hoping that the data bug would just leave. But it didn't. Kindle had challenged it, and now he had to face the facts that he had just buried his own grave. Unless.. "Okay, fiend, your light shows do not phase me. Prepare for SUPER ULTRA DATA DRAIN POWER ATTAAAAACK!" Kindle concentrated on how much he needed to restore Saiwroth and released the energy. However, nothing happened.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me" though Kindle. He had built his confidence enough to proclaim his attack, but it hadn't worked. Now he would be mocked in this game. In a blind rage, Kindle ran up to the motionless databug and jumped on its' back strangling it. "Come on you stupid thing, just let me do data drain this one time!" The angered Saiwroth flung Kindle right off of his back and on to the ground. It then picked up Kindle by the collar of his shirt, and clutched his other hand. Kindle kicked at the databug but to no affect. He was going to become a slave to this game like Quall.Just as Kindle stopped his struggle, a giant, slender sword hit the data bug with such impact that it was sent flying at least five feet ad to the ground. Kindle was released from the grip and fell safely to the ground away from Saiwroth. He looked up to see his savior. If one is familiar with legendary swordsmen and samurais, then they would love this guy. He was shoe and sock- less, with long baggy white pants and a mystical white gi. His sword was twice as impressive as himself though. It was sharpened on the wrong end, but had cool marking on it that matched this mystery man's face. He looked down at Kindle with compassion in his powerful cream-white eyes. "Nice try, but I don't think "Strangle and Scream" is a very reliable attack. I am Senuke, wielder of the Sakabatou." He said.  
  
Kindle jumped to his feet. "And I am Kindle, umm, wielder of the waveblade."  
  
"Cool" said Senuke. "But let us leave before that thing gets really pissed. He started to walk away. Kindle however had new found confidence. Maybe if he attacked the data  
  
bug enough it would grow weak enough for an easy data drain. The data bug got up and faced Senuke, ready for revenge. "I'll handle it" said Kindle, drawing his waveblade and facing the bug. "Stupid" said Senuke. "But I like your style. I'll show you a thing or two" Senuke had unexplainable respect for this Kindle. There was no way to defeat it but he fought on like a true warrior. He drew the Sakabatou. "Charge!" The two warriors closed in on the data bug and started to hack and slash rapidly. Senukes blows were definitely more powerful but Kindle hit more often. He even started to twirl his waveblade, smacking the databug in the face. They weren't letting it strike back. But soon the data bug upped the battle and smashed Saiwroth's right hand in to the cheek of Senuke. It began mercilessly bashing Senuke, but Kindle sued this as an opportunity for a fire attack. He took a jump back, pointed his staff at the data bug, and concentrated. He found it much easier to produce the flame this time, and he had more control. He shot a swirl of flames directly in to Saiwroth's eyes, making it scream and run around endlessly. "Now or never" said Kindle, and held out his wave blade horizontally, with the blade to the left and staff to the right. Then, he felt a surge of electrical power shoot through his real life and in-game body. "Data drain!" Countless wires shot out of his waveblade and surrounded the data bug, closing in on it. They started to squeeze it tightly and Kindle instinctively pulled back on his waveblade. The wires shot back in and his blade illuminated with energy. It was so intense that Kindle dropped the waveblade and backed away. He looked up and saw nothing, he had given Saiwroth a game over, and restored him as well. 


	8. allies

Chapter 8: //allies  
  
Kindle felt as if he was going to pass out. He was left light-headed, and forgot where he was or why he was there. He even forgot that he was in a game and thought he was lying on his bed safely at his old house. But all too soon it swept over him. He had gotten his first friend in the game immobilized. Now he was on a quest to gather data strong enough to override the infection. And he had just used to data drain for the first time on a data bug of his friend Jonathan or Saiwroth as he was in the game. He looked up. There was Senuke, the warrior who had stuck with him in the battle. "I have no idea of what just occurred, but I know it was a good thing. Travels with you could prove quite interesting, brave one. Here, will you accept my member address?" said Senuke, impressed by Kindle's skill. Kindle had only been playing in "Journey for Power" for a day, and had already built a reputation as brave and strong. He liked it. "Sure! And same to you Senuke, I could use your help someday!" Kindle replied. The two friends shook hands and Senuke slipped something to Kindle. "It is called upgrade matter." He said. "Use it on your weapon to power it up, but for a limited time." Kindle pocketed it for later. He wanted to talk about what had happened with Saiwroth, but the Rorouni logged out before Kindle had the chance. Kindle was still reflecting on the feat he had just accomplished. He didn't like using data drain; it put strain on his body that he had never felt, probably a side effect of using the technique before he even knew it. He resolved to use data drain only three more times, against the triangle of death that Jonathan told him about.  
  
"Excellent job, Kindle!" It was Saiwroth. "My body is intact and functioning properly, you removed every inch of bad data inside of me. Are you hungry, would you like to return to the real world and get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, I think that I'll just play some more. I think I am getting the hang of this game. But Saiwroth, I have one question for you, well actually two."  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Why don't you just go collect that data yourself, and data drain the three monsters."  
  
"Well that is simple," replied Saiwroth. "I have put up barriers so that certain monsters, such as those, cannot be data drained. To rewrite that I would need to destroy the servers, thus destroying Quall's mind. And what was your other question?"  
  
"Umm" said Kindle. "Why don't you travel with me" Saiwroth laughed, almost in a nasty way. "I am far too busy to travel with you, but allies are a good idea, I suggest that you recruit some more." Kindle wanted to ask if Saiwroth was too busy to help someone's life, but Saiwroth logged out at that moment. Kindle did take the advice to heFirst he needed to find out about the triangle of death that he needed to beat. He walked up to a knight in shining armor riding some pig thing. "Excuse me Mr, do you where I can find the triangle of death?"  
  
"Get out of here" the man barked and his pig looked menacingly at Kindle. Kindle walked away, mad that people could be nasty in a game as well as the real world. He wasn't a very social guy, but usually wasn't rude like that. He commonly saw men walking around with swords, and all of them were mean. He walked over to the area board, and a tall girl with blondish brown hair, taller than Kindle, was reading it. She was holding a long staff made of wood, and held a book her other hand. Kindle gulped, he hoped that she wasn't pretty, he wondered if he could blush in a game. She was wearing a white skirt, and a white hoody on top. He couldn't help but try to figure out who she was, and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, and he instantly knew that he liked her. She had makeup on, and her green eyes matched that of Leer's in real life. Leer was surprised that they could make such nice looking girls in a game. He realized that this girl could be a fifty year old man and became serious. "Do you know where I can find the triangle of death?" he blurted. "More n00bs are not what the game needs. I hope that the worldwide release won't be a n00b attracter." She said. "Sorry for being a n00b, then" said Kindle wondering what a n00b was. "I know what you are after, and trust me, a game is not the place to pick up girls" she said again. "I only talked to you, I didn't mean to insult you though" said Kindle. He walked away. "Get back here" said the girl. "Sorry about that, but I played this game to escape people hitting on me all of the time." Kindle didn't understand, but he figured that this was her way of making it up to him. "I'm Iris in the game" she said. "And I'm Kindle" said Kindle back. "What is your class, mine is the waveblade."  
  
"My class is wishbringer" said Iris. "I can cast healing spells and offensive summons." Kindle was impressed. With a healer around, it would be easier for him. "I'm at level 10" said Iris. "Not too impressive, but not a n00b either." Kindle decided that he wouldn't say that he had no idea what his level was at. "Take my member address" said Iris. "I guess that I will tell you about the triangle of death, but let's go to a dungeon first. Kindle looked at his cell phone. It now had Quall, Senuke, and Iris on it. "How about we go to an area for beginners on the public board, we will meet some new people there!" said Iris and ran for the chaos gate. Kindle lagged to keep up and went with her as she typed in the keywords "beginning new quest"  
  
They arrived at a vast, hilly Grassland, with numerous people wandering about. Some were battling enemies, and some were talking. Iris wanted to go to the dungeon right away. "Come on, if you want to be my friend, you have to come!" she said. But Kindle was sidetracked by a very scary looking player. He had black armor with skulls for shoulder pads and spikes down his arms and legs. Perhaps the scariest part was his flushed white face with blood markings around it. "What a freak" said Iris. "Let's go" But Kindle couldn't help seeing a timid boy with a staff in one hand, and a long pointy hat on top being harassed by this scary player. Following his hero instinct, Kindle marched over to get an earshot of what was being said. "S, so what was your name" said the little boy, who actually was as tall as Kindle. "I am Cemetery, the legendary shadowknight" he replied. "And you" The boy looked at the ground. "I am Vivel, and my weapon is the Eleblade.."  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!" Cemetery" exploded with laughter. "Do you summon powers of an elephant to attack for you, or are you one? Where are your tusks? Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"You said you would be my friend if I gave you my money" Vivel muttered to the ground.  
  
"No backtalking" said Cemetery and with one swipe of his dark sword, Vivel was sent to the ground with zero hp. "Hey" yelled an infuriated Kindle. "What was that all about?" Vivel looked up at Kindle. "It's ok" said Vivel. "Cemetery is my friend" he then disappeared and the words game over appeared in his place.  
  
"I thought there was no player killing anymore" yelled Iris, who had seen everything.  
  
"Who are you people" Cemetery questioned. "I hacked in to the database of status ailments and learned how to put confusion status on me, letting me attack allies, with total control of my body." Kindle didn't really understand that, but know that Cemetery had to pay. "Well, tough guy, lets see that hacker magic stuff on me!"  
  
"You want to fight me, you dip." Cemetery said. "I eat crap like you for breakfast!"  
  
"You eat crap for breakfast, disgusting!" Kindle shot back. He drew his waveblade, ready for a fight. 


	9. summon

"Esufnoc!" shouted Cemetery, and a yellow powder drifted down upon Kindle, Iris, and himself. "Now we are free to attack each other. I hope you have fun against a level 38 player!" Kindle wasn't great at math but knew that Iris was higher than him, and Cemetery was over three times as high in level as her. Unless he was bluffing, they were done for. If Kindle wanted to win this, he would have to rely on skills. "I'll tell you what" said Cemetery. Since I obviously am better than you I won't recover throughout the entire battle." Kindle knew that this would be a simple task for Cemetery. No matter how strong he was, Kindle couldn't match up to a level that high, as far as he knew he was at level 0. "Level doesn't mean a thing" said Iris, holding her staff in an attack position. "All that matters is skill, and me and Kindle can dish out enough for you to handle and then some." At least Iris was confident. In a flash Cemetery charged Kindle and swiped at him with his sword. Kindle got a glimpse of the skull on the end of Cemetery's sword right as he was knocked to the ground. "Eruc!" yelled Iris, pointing her wand at Kindle. Kindle felt his strength return, and knew that Iris has healed him to perfect condition. "I'm surprised that you actually survived one attack" said Cemetery coming right back. He slashed Kindle again and knocked him over. "Eruc!" Kindle got up. Cemetery was coming back. "Owww!" he went down again. "Eruc!!!" Cemetery was coming back. Kindle quickly grabbed his waveblade, but cemetery's armor was too strong. He dropped to the ground, dodging Cemetery's attack and smacked him right in the shin, making him stumble and fall. "Yeah!" Kindle shouted. Iris ran over and slapped him a high five. "You rat" said Cemetery getting up. The heavy armor obviously wasn't easy to lift off of the ground. "Look" said Cemetery. That attack only cost me 2hp. Do that 700 more times and maybe you will have a prayer!"  
  
"Go back" said Kindle to Iris. "If he hits you we're done for." Kindle needed to use a skill with his wand, but needed an opportunity to do so. Cemetery began his charging pattern again. Kindle dropped and tried to trip him, but Cemetery jumped over the waveblade and spun around, kicking Kindle in the head numerous times. "I need time to power up a heal spell" said Iris. "Hold him off." Kindle had finally gotten used to his game body and its' nimble potential. Cemetery ran up to Kindle but didn't slash. He held his sword high and was planning to smash it on to Kindle ending it right there. Kindle jumped to the side as quickly as possible, but the sword nipped his calf and sent a surge of pain throughout his entire body. Cemetery took no time in trying it again. But this time Kindle slid himself between Cemetery's legs and Cemetery stuck his sword right in to the ground. This was the chance. Kindle stuck his waveblade in to the ground also, and with two leaps he jumped from it to Cemetery's shoulders, grabbing the waveblade on the way up. With all of the force he could muster, Kindle stuck his blade in to the center of Cemetery's armor, piercing it. He pulled it out and jumped to the ground. Iris looked on in awe. This kid had a natural talent that a level 99 player couldn't compete with. "Yo.uuu.y..ou little piece of s..s.. *cough* Cemetery coughed up blood. Kindle knew it was virtual, but felt bad in the same. However, he could be in the same state if he didn't take action. Aiming his wand right at Cemetery's face, he focused on his fire attack and directly shot it out with more force than he ever had done before. The flames spread quickly all over Cemetery's body. "He isn't in any pain, right?" said Kindle, upset at what he had done. "It isn't bad, just like a pinch in real life" said Iris. "Besides, he deserved it." But Cemetery did not seem to be in any sort of pain whatsoever. In fact, Kindle could see a smile under the dancing fire. "Fire was rising from every part of his body. Kindle could feel the heat and his vision was blurring. "I guess you could say fire is my element. Through intense training, I have complete resistance to fire and have even learned to fight with it." Cemetery growled. Kindle stepped backwards in horror. Cemetery could very well be bluffing but the presence of such an intimidating player, completely on fire, and smiling about it was a little much. "And thanks to you my armor is pierced, so I will have to spend all of my in game money to get it fixed. So now you will receive the most painful game death that your real life body can handle." Kindle wanted to run, but his pride wouldn't let him. This game was different. He could stand up for himself, he could be a hero. Cemetery pressed his sword against his chest, engulfing it in a huge flame. He held it out, provoking Kindle to try and keep fighting. "Hey Iris" said Kindle. "Maybe you could use a guardian angel or whatever to beat him"  
  
"You mean a summon? Yeah just hold him off" Truthfully, Iris only knew weak summons that couldn't do much damage, such as Enutpen, her water one. Water was the strongest thing at this point against Cemetery, considering that he was on fire. But it surely wouldn't dent Cemetery's massive hp..  
  
Kindle knew that he had to bide his time now, no attack could connect with him or he would lose this. Cemetery began the familiar charging towards Kindle and he jumped to the side in time. But now, Cemetery turned right around and swiped his sword down upon Kindle. Kindle frantically grabbed his waveblade and blocked the sword from making contact with his chest. Cemetery was physically stronger than him and pushed the waveblade so it lied horizontally on his chest. Kindle gasped for breath. Was he breathing in real life? It didn't seem like it. Cemetery pushed harder. "Iris!!!! Help!" Kindle screamed with every ounce of breath he had left. Iris readied her Enutpen, but got a better idea. She witnessed how Kindle had used an insanely strong fire attack without actually having the skill known. She decided to try and transfer her energy to Kindle and hopefully have him perform the summon for her. "Kindle!" Iris frantically screamed. "I am going to send an attack to your waveblade. Just do your best to let it out!" Iris realized that this dumb idea probably wouldn't work, and could even kill Kindle. But she knew it was their last hope. Cemetery heard this and pushed a lot harder on the waveblade, scared that something was going to happen. Kindle started to lose sanity, and almost blacked out. He saw Quall's body being lost forever; he saw Cemetery beating on Iris. He saw Vivel getting harassed. And he saw Senuke.. The upgrade matter! Now was as good of a time as any to get it. Kindle grabbed in to his pocket with one hand, until he found the shard that Senuke had presented him with. He sloppily smacked it on his staff, and then the waveblade began to glow. Cemetery was repelled and sent backwards. Kindle jumped up and breathed in the fresh air that was now so precious to him. He looked on at a confused Cemetery. Suddenly the words appeared over Kindle's head "Waveblade upgraded to mage masher!" The staff of Kindle's waveblade grew a lot longer, and the blade folded in to the staff. Now it was like a switchblade, but could double as a wand. Cemetery was angered, but not scared. "You really want me to hurt you, well I'm gonna rip you apart!" Just at that moment Kindle felt a splash of energy come over his mage masher. It wasn't just anything though, it was the effects of Iris's summon. This was the same feeling Kindle felt when he first used his fire attack, but this was more intense. It was almost like data drain, except he had a better sense of control. "Use your weapon to fire!" shouted Iris. Kindle didn't think about how his weapon had just upgraded. He didn't think about Cemetery charging straight at him with a look of blood thirst in his eyes. He solely concentrated on the attack he was using. He felt the sensation move through his wand, but this time it actually felt alive. Suddenly he reached the unleashing point. Cemetery was just inches away from him. "Neptune!" A surge of water roared out of the mage masher, taking Cemetery up with it. Kindle ducked for cover, and looked up. The swirling attack was going up straight from the mage masher. Kindle cautiously picked it up. He gained confidence again, and realized that he could control the typhoon of water. He brought it all crashing down, bringing Cemetery with it. He slammed hard on to the ground. Kindle now felt fit to release the water. It all formed above Cemetery's head and started to merge in to a godlike warrior. Made completely of water, it had 6 wings and was holding two swords. Cemetery looked up in total fear, and then looked at Kindle with a pleading look in his cold eyes. No matter how mean Cemetery was, Kindle could not continue the attack. "Don't do it!" shouted Kindle. "Return, go away, go back to rest, whatever! Just stop!!"  
  
Soon enough all of the water evaporated in to thin air. Cemetery was still in shock. Kindle turned around and saw Iris cowering in fear. He felt really bad about scaring everyone. Cemetery realized that the danger was gone. He casually got up and approached Kindle. He was no longer on fire, but soaking wet and shivering. He punched Kindle in the stomach, and gated out. Kindle winced and felt a ringing in his pocket. Cemetery had given Kindle his member address. 


	10. sine

Chapter 10: // Sine  
  
"We did it Kindle, that was just amazing how you summoned Neptune, he is one of the 9 planetary summons, the most powerful in the game!" shouted Iris, running over to give Kindle a big hug. "We showed him a thing or two didn't we. Well, actually you did most of the work but, oh Kindle you were great!" Kindle couldn't respond. For one thing, Cemetery had knocked the wind out of him. And for another, he had that same feeling that something bad had happened as he had earlier in the morning. He just stared at the ground. "Hello, Kindle! I was just gaining respect for you, don't ignore me!" Kindle wanted to say something to Iris. He wanted to thank her for helping him beat Cemetery, but he knew that danger was coming, and didn't want Iris to be a part of it. Iris stared at Kindle a bit longer. "I'm just really tired out from the battle" said Kindle. It was true. He felt like he had just run about 20 miles. "Well I guess I'll see you later" Iris murmured, and gated out of the area. Soon after, Kindle did the same.  
  
The root town was back to normal, with bustling people. He himself had become a rumor amongst the players. He heard bits and pieces of people talking.  
  
"That guy wasn't really the game master, it was his evil twin"  
  
"Some guy defeated him by sucking his blood"  
  
"I heard it was data drain"  
  
"Whoa, do you think it could be that the dot hackers are in "Journey for Power"?"  
  
"It wasn't them, it was some little kid"  
  
"Did you even see him, you liar!"  
  
Kindle had heard enough and walked away. He hoped that Saiwroth would have some urgent news for him, so he sat down on a nearby bench. He examined his cell phone. He already had four out of the ten buttons filled in. So he was almost halfway to having the maximum amount of party members. He wanted to erase Cemetery's name, but had no way of knowing how. At the top he noticed his name and information. Player: Kindle  
  
Class: waveblade  
  
Level: 17  
  
He was at level 17! But how, he had only defeated two white tiger fangs before. Maybe his data drain grew his level. He saw his stats as well. He had a very high evasion and speed, but his attack and defense seemed mediocre. "Hey, you! Red jacket man!" Kindle turned around. It was Vivel. He was holding his hat down on his head to keep it from falling off. Kindle got a better look at Vivel now. In the back of his head he had blue hair coming down, not a mullet but kind of shaggy. He wore a blue hoodie and baggy blue pants. At first he seemed like a male wishbringer. Kindle looked in to Vivel's eyes and saw fear, though. He saw a scared little boy trying to fit in, or did he see himself? "I am really sorry to bother you but I just want to say that you didn't need to fight Cemetery, he was my friend." Vivel said in a pleading manner. Kindle felt bad for him. "He shouldn't have treated you so cruelly" Kindle replied. "That is not a friend."  
  
"Well I am new to this game, actually to all video games. My mom bought me this and said it was really rare, and maybe I could meet some friends to talk to, since my Dad just died and.. Oh I'm sorry. Please don't make fun of me!!" Vivel spat out. He straightened out the hat on his head so the pointy part was out of his eyes. "Cemetery made me pay him, but he was going to be my friend, that's the only reason that I play." Kindle felt for Vivel. It wasn't easy living with just your mom and having no friends. He wanted to complain to Vivel about his life too, but decided to try and make him feel better. Vivel was pale all over, and needed a friend to brighten him up. Kindle patted Vivel on the back. How about we be friends, free of charge." Vivel smiled. "I will make it up to you, Kindle, right?"  
  
"Yeah" said Kindle. "I guess we exchanged member addresses."  
  
"I'll travel with you when I can!" beamed Vivel, and ran away real excited. Kindle decided that he had better log out and find out what was troubling him. Jonathan was standing right there. "Done for now?" he asked. "Is anything wrong" said Leer ruffling his hair. "Nope" said Jonathan. "But I decided to have one of my father's assistants install an upgrade to your computer so you can play at home."  
  
"Thanks" said Leer. "Now I can finish this crazy quest!" But "Journey for Power" was growing on him. He was excited to log in again. "Your mom called for you" Jonathan said. "She was worried about you coming over so early and wanted you to come home soon. It is 10 o'clock in the morning only. "I guess I'll walk home now." Said Leer. "My game saved, right?"  
  
"It automatically saves when you log out" said Jonathan. "I can get someone to give you a ride"  
  
"That's ok," said Leer walking down the stairs, I like running" With that he was out the door.  
  
Upon his return, he raced up the steps to see his computer all set up and ready for play. His helmet was even plugged in and set. He was about to turn on the computer when his mom entered. "No way, young man. You don't play games all day in the middle of Summer. Now before you set one more glance on the computer you go outside and mow our lawn. It is like a jungle!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Two hours later Leer slammed the door behind him and ran up to his room for safety. He had gotten a rock stuck in his lawn mower and it shot out, shattering his neighbor's window and hitting her in the head. Before his mom could yell at him, he put on his game helmet and powered up his computer. He entered his username and password, and came back to the game. Instead of going to root town, a mail box icon appeared and signaled he had three new mails. Kindle decided to read his messages, maybe they would have something to do with that bad feeling he had. He looked at the first one  
  
From: Cemetery  
  
You only won our fight because you ganged up on me with that girl. Had I been you fighting alone like a man, I would have wiped the floor with you. And while not finishing me off was your way of showing mercy, it was just making my suffering last longer.  
  
Kindle figured that Cemetery would have that attitude, he read his next one  
  
From : Iris  
  
Sorry, Kindle but my boyfriend won't let me use the computer for a while because he wants to spend more time with me.  
  
Nothing unusual. Kindle hoped that his final letter would be more exciting.  
  
From: Saiwroth  
  
This is urgent. Quall's body is being infected at a very fast rate; his legs are now completely slaves to that data bug. You must defeat Sine, the first of the triangle of death, to give him a chance of recovery immediately!! 


End file.
